


Best Fit

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Auror Harry Potter, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Pining, Post-Hogwarts, Sharing Clothes, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: From the stairs, Sirius offered, "Take my jacket. It's cold outside.""You won't need it?""I'm not going out tonight."Harry hesitated, but he didn't decline the offer. He only realized he should have once he put on the jacket. He zipped it up, the skin of his fingers brushing against the worn leather, and he ran his hands along the jacket on the way down. It was smooth, warm, and it smelled like leather and Sirius. Once Harry was outside, he would give into the urge to breathe into the collar, but for now he only tugged at the bottom of the jacket, digging his nails into the seam.





	Best Fit

**Author's Note:**

> lunsy said: Sirius/Harry + “Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.”

Grimmauld Place's coat rack was replaced with a coat closet after the war to Tonks' gratitude. Lack of sleep and her arms occupied by a baby, then a toddler, hadn't eased her clumsiness. The house had rumbled about it when the archiwizards and decorators came in, gladly accepting Sirius' lavish budget and the months of work that resulted in Grimmauld Place becoming an entirely different building. A few touches remained here and there: a portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black as thanks for his help during the war, the remainder of a set of wine glasses that Sirius had fond memories of throwing at his mother, the initials on Regulus' door despite its use as a guest room.

The rest of it had gone. House elf heads and antique furniture and several walls alike had been demolished, making way for a home that favored wide, open spaces and sunlight. Harry hadn't even had the chance to visit the cellar before it was converted to a motorcycle garage; Sirius had simply said that Harry didn't need a worse opinion of the Blacks. Harry's only argument had been that with only Sirius around, his opinion of Blacks could only rise.

Harry's autumn coat had gone the same way as Walburga's favorite silverware set. The coat had first been bought for Dudley, then after a few years it was given to Harry once his aunt realized that Dudley would never slim down to be able to wear it. Harry had worn for the past few winters when he wasn't required to wear robes. Sirius kept saying that he would take Harry shopping for a new one, but Harry was rarely seen out of auror robes these days.

Harry frowned at the closet, pushing each piece of clothing aside. He wondered why Sirius had a clown costume in here. It was probably best not to ask. His hand lingered on Sirius' leather jacket.

From the stairs, Sirius offered, "Take my jacket. It's cold outside."

"You won't need it?"

"I'm not going out tonight."

Harry hesitated, but he didn't decline the offer. He only realized he should have once he put on the jacket. He zipped it up, the skin of his fingers brushing against the worn leather, and he ran his hands along the jacket on the way down. It was smooth, warm, and it smelled like leather and Sirius. Once Harry was outside, he would give into the urge to breathe into the collar, but for now he only tugged at the bottom of the jacket, digging his nails into the seam.

He'd felt this jacket on the occasions that Sirius hugged him while wearing it. He'd felt its leather, and Sirius' warm body, pressed against him when Sirius leaned into him on the way back from the bar last week. Sirius had been drunk. Not enough to need support, but enough to want it, draping an arm over Harry's shoulders and once resting his head against Harry's neck. He hadn't called Harry by his father's name since that time in fifth year, not during the war, not inebriated and happy as they left the bar. All that easy happiness in his eyes had been just for Harry, as it so often was after the war. Now, the jacket was wrapped all around him, and it felt like Sirius.

Harry wondered if Sirius would complain if Harry never took it off again.

Wondered if Sirius would know why.

It had to be obvious. Harry had never been smooth in the romance department. Not with Cho or Cedric, nor during his short-lived fling with Ginny. He was just—Harry. The jacket wasn't a bad fit, but the sleeves were slightly long. He tugged at the end of one of them.

"Look at you," Sirius said, looking Harry up and down. "You look good, Harry. Meeting someone special?"

Harry looked up from rolling up his sleeves and smiled crookedly. "Sure. I am."

"In that case..." Sirius stepped off the stairs and caught Harry's arm, undoing Harry's work of rolling up the sleeve. "Don't do _that_. And take care of the jacket. There are to be no beer stains on it at the end of the night. It's delicate."

"I'll be careful. We're not going to a bar, anyway, so your jacket is safe."

Sirius had let go of Harry's wrist only to check the fit of the jacket, smoothing his hands over Harry's shoulders and checking the fit in his elbows. He was close enough to touch; Harry's fingers twitched with the need to do the same, but he didn't have any excuse to touch Sirius' broad shoulders, much as he wanted to do so.

"Where are you going?" Sirius may have said it absently, but his touch was stronger as he smoothed the jacket down Harry's chest.

There was really no need for that—it was a jacket, not a dress shirt—but Harry would never complain. He lost track of the question for a long moment, caught between Sirius' touch and the focus in his gaze. Harry had looked into Sirius' eyes almost every day since leaving Hogwarts. Rarely at breakfast, usually at dinner while they talked about their days. The gray of his eyes wasn't new. Neither was Harry's inability to look away. It left him breathless each time.

"Harry?" Sirius prodded.

Harry forced himself to blink, to shake himself out of his trance. "Out in the Forbidden Forest."

"Strange place for a date."

"You've been on stranger," Harry said, recalling Sirius' tales of his exploits.

Most of his stories had been from Hogwarts or the short time between Hogwarts and Azkaban; Sirius hadn't dated much since escaping from Azkaban, not even now that his name had been cleared. Harry had braced himself for Sirius to begin dating, expecting a stream of partners like in the old days that Sirius fondly spoke of. Instead, there had only been a few, and none who had lasted long. Harry dreaded the day that Sirius fell in love again; when all his friends eagerly moved out of their parents' homes, he'd stayed at Grimmauld Place, reveling in each moment with Sirius.

Sirius was family, home, warmth, and yet it wasn't in a familial way that Harry thought of him.

"And what will you be doing out in the Forbidden Forest?" Sirius asked, eyebrow raised. His hands had stopped moving somewhere around Harry's shoulders.

It was a wonder that Harry could think at all. "Picking unicorn mushrooms with Luna. She says they're supposed to attract Blibbering Humdingers. If not, they make a nice soup. I'll bring back extra."

Sirius was close enough for Harry to see his eyes widen slightly in surprise, and close enough to appreciate the way Sirius ducked his head a fraction as he huffed a breath of laughter. Still, Harry could have been closer. He _wanted _to be closer.

"Ah," Sirius said, and no more.

Harry could feel the way Sirius' fingers curled into the jacket. "It's not a date. I mentioned it the other day, in case you wanted to make plans."

"Must have slipped my mind. You looked..." Sirius shook his head. "Never mind."

Harry took a breath. "Like I was getting ready for a date?"

"You looked good," Sirius offered, something indescribable in his expression.

"It's the jacket."

"Before the jacket.

"Then it's all me," Harry said with a crooked smile. "Since I wear this shirt all the time. You can borrow it if you want. As thanks for letting me borrow your jacket." Swallowing, knowing that his next words wouldn't come off as suave but saying them anyway, Harry said, "You could take it off me, too. If you want."

Sirius' lips twitched, laughter in his eyes. He wasn't immediately overtaken by the need to kiss Harry, but at least he wasn't moving away, uncomfortable with Harry's words. "That sounds like it could take a while. Why don't you go mushroom hunting, then we'll talk it over."

"Promise me you won't spend the next three hours freaking out?"

"No promises," Sirius said, though he didn't seem like he was about to dwell on it immediately.

The distance between them was so small that Harry barely had to lean in to kiss him. The jacket was caught between them, leather against Sirius' plaid shirt. The cuffs of the jacket went everywhere that Harry's hands went. Harry felt too warm, too good, and it was only partly the fault of the jacket. The rest of it was the way Sirius kissed him back without hesitation. Harry couldn't remember a time when he didn't want this. It was all he could to not suggest skipping going out and staying home with Sirius instead.

Eventually, Sirius began to pull away, and Harry let him after kissing him one last time.

"I'll see you later," Harry said. It felt like a promise.

Sirius ran his hands along the leather one last time, this time with a possessive pressure that left Harry wanting. "I'll be here."

Harry took a step back, then another. Each step felt like a new kind of torture, but he knew Sirius meant what he said. The time for denying everything between them was over. He stepped out into the chilly evening air, lifting his head up to catch the last few rays of sunlight before he apparated to Hogsmeade and found himself under the cover of the thick canopy of the Forbidden Forest.

In a few hours, he would finish what he'd started, and see if Sirius finally took him up on his offer of the shirt. For now, those mushrooms weren't going to find themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on [tumblr](https://wynnefic.tumblr.com/).


End file.
